The White Feather
by Ilovetacos5
Summary: The white feather the boy caught suddenly vanished one day, after a while the boy caught the feather only to find the stem red and the brisles black. Discontinued sorry computer problems DO NOT OWN HELLSING
1. Dawn of a new Seras Victoria

Chapter 1: Dawn of the new Seras Victoria

'It was ten years, till this day'Sears thought, while she was in old chains, in the hellsing family basement. Oh, how she remembered that day was vivid and colorful.

_Flashback_

_Sears and her master were meant to kill and retreive the vampire inside of the St. Lewis Hospital, that was on fire. Alucard was going for the vampire, while Seras was going to kill the ghouls and save the last humane citizens. After fifteen minutes, Seras had killed 7 ghouls and saved 9 people. Seras was looking for more survivors, when she found something odd. She felt something strange, suddenly there were flash and Seras felt a seering pain in her arms and legs. It happened so fast, Seras was pinned to the floor by regular silver kitchen knives. _

_"AHHHHHH!"Seras belowed, her screams could be heared throughout the hospital. Seras starts to calm wondering if her master would save her before, the hospital collasped on her, too late. The ceiling above her broke, and drebry as well as structures fell on her. A steal cabinet was one inch from crushing her heart, which would be lucky if she could at least get up from under it. She saw a red figure in the distance, once her vision ceared up she realized it was her master._

_"PLEASE... help me...," Seras managed to say. Her master looked at her in disgust, and smiled,"Sorry, please Police Girl looks like this is your last day in Hellsing." After saying this, Alucard vanished. Seras was shocked, only to feel the blood on her face mix with her salty tears. Her palms cleached and screamed," BASTARD!" After that outburst, the hospital collasped. Alucard was walking outside of the burning building. Integra awaited his presence, for the information he would her. _

_"Alucard, w-," Integra stopped in mid sentence and wondered what happened to Seras," Where is Seras?" she tried to ask with the littlest concern in her voice._

_"The Police girl was terminated, aswell as the vampire," Alucard replied with a smirk. Integra stepped forward and slapped her servant, whiched shocked all the soilders._

_"YOU GODDAMN-," Integra stopped her ranting, and straighted her glasses, while wiping away her tears. _

_"You are going without blood for a week," Integra stated. Alucard just silent, a looked at the rubble of the hospital one last time, before the Hellsing troops left._

_"Good-bye, Seras Victoria,"_

* * *

><p><span>Three Days after the accident<span>

Seras was still alive by some miracle and was lost in the world. Seras was running, running , and running through the back alleys in her shredded uniform at , she not able to see what she was going, she accidently ran into some one. Her eyes looked up to see a ghoul above her groaning and moaning. The ghoul was about to attack her, the ghoul suddenly split in half. The ghoul's blood clouded her vision for a second, before she saw white haireed woman, wearing a huge black overcoat. Seras coward in fear away from the woman. After the mysterious woman was done admiring her handing work, she turning to Seras. Seras cringed in fear of the woman, but instead of the woman attacking her, the woman simply reached out of her hand. The woman smiled and said,"Sorry, if I scared you." Her voice was like sweet honeysuckle. Seras got a better look at her and saw the woman was extremely gorgeous, with her crimson eyes and porclenian skin.

"Wait, " the beautiful woman said,"your a vampire." Seras nodded her head dumbly, to what she thought the woman said was a question.

"Yay," the woman smiled gleefull," I'm Liana." Liana grabbed Seras up by the hand, and pulled her up.

"Here, you can come back with me to HQ," Liana exclaimed. Liana waved her hand, and revealed a black portal. As she walked through it she dragged Seras with her.

* * *

><p>Seras appeared at a beautiful blue with gold trim manor house. The house was covered in green, lush vines.<p>

"Come, on lets go!" Liana said, dragging Seras through the thick oak double doors. Inside the house was more amazing, double stairs shaping a oval made it to the second floor.

"Madam!" Liana called. Seras thought that this woman was crazy, calling her master from were she was.

"This is not a brothel, my dear," scolded a figure from a top the stairs. Seras looked up to see, a plump lovely 80- year old lady. The old woman hair was white of course, and her eyes were yellow, which confused Seras. The woman looked at Liana was a solemn face," You are not aloud to walk to at night, until you finish cleaning this house!" The woman said with bearly any scolding in her voice. The madam turned her attention to Seras and asked," Who is this, Liana?"

"Why, this is a vampire girl I found in the alley, not too long ago,"

"Well, what is your name, vampire?" the madam questioned, getting serious. Seras looked her in the eye, and answered," S-Seras Victoria." The woman looked her up and smiled," Well you may call me madam or Mrs. Cross, nad welcome to the family."

* * *

><p><span>two years later<span>

Seras had learned many new teachings under her new master,Liana aswll as brand new missions. Mrs. Cross and Liana were both very kind to Seras, throughout the years. Seras was sparring with Liana outside, when a servant from the main house came out.

"Seras is to report, immediatly to Lady Cross!" the servant yelled. Seras said good bye to Liana, and went into the manor house, and into Mrs. Cross's study. Seras opened her door, Mrs. Cross said a plesant,"Sit."Seras sat in the small arm chair in front of Mrs. Cross's desk.

"Seras, I... have a request for you." Seras was astonished that Mrs. Cross would ask something of her.

"You-no...I wish for you to take hold of the cross family name," Seras looked at Mrs. Cross's eyes. Seras looked at Mrs. Cross as if she was on the brink of insanity.

"I ask of this ... because... I could not concieve, aswell as I need a heir. My husband is too stubburn on not having a concubine." After saying this Mrs. Cross was on the brink of tears. Seras was trying not to cry, but it was so hard not to. Seras gave a reply,"Yes, Madam."

"But, there are trivial things that go along with-" Seras stopped her in mid sentence, and replied a,"Again, yes anything for you madam." At this Mrs. Cross's eyes shined with hope and happiness. She grabbed Seras's hand, and pulled her into a hug from behind the desk.

"Seras, later we must talk about what comes with being my duaghter." Mrs. Cross.

* * *

><p><span>Four years later<span>

Seras had been still going on missions with Liana, but had been learning how to be classy. Seras was made to where dresses everyday, and did not have to when she went to battle with Liana. Liana had found a special place in Seras's heart, that kept her warm. It was now 6:39 in the morning after a small trivial mission with Liana. After a mission, Seras cleaned her appearance aswell as fazed her shadows into white nightgown to go to sleep in. Seras woke up to the sound of screaming.

"AHHHHH,HONEY!" By the voice Seras could tell it was Mrs. Cross. Liana was already there and holding Mrs. Cross. Seras looked threw the darkness to see that was dead, by a small knife in his neck.

"Come on ,Mrs. Cross."Liana urged ,"We should get you cleaned up." Liana walked with Mrs. Cross, to the bathrooms. Seras cried for . Days later, their was a funeral for Mr. Cross. After the death of Mr. Cross, Mrs. Cross took over Seras's ladiness classes. had died two months later. The doctors said she had died from her heart collasping suddenly, in other words Mrs. Cross's pain and grief from her husband death gave her heartache.

* * *

><p><span>One year later<span>

Liana and Seras had returned from a mission and had recruited five vampire orphans, from the small orphanage. The vampire had bitten all of them, aswell as left them for dead. With enough spirit, Seras was able to save them the children from dying.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone, I shall continue the story if you would like me to, I would be very happy if you would review for me.<strong>


	2. The new Life of Vampire Warriors

** I have been miss spelled lots of words I am really going to try harder, which is why I fixed up the first chapter a bit! X3 Please have fun reading and don't forget to review! X3**

Chapter 2

Seras was very happy to train the five small children. Seras and Lianna had learned that the eldest child was named Fredrick and was 15 years old. Fredrick was a pale tanish color, with black hair and hazel eyes. The next one in line was the girl named Vellisiana. Vellisiana had strawberry blonde hair, with blue eyes and was 14 and a half years old. Next were two twins that were named Melanie and Alexander. Melanie and Alexander both had orange hair, except Melanie had two pigtails, while Alexander had a singular, low ponytail; both were 14 as well. Finally the smallest was 12 years old, his name was Charles. Charles was 12 years old with cute baby face, black eyes, and his original chestnut hair turned silver. Seras had been training her pupiles alone for two years, since Lianna's disappearance.

* * *

><p><span>The days before Lianna's dissappearance<span>

Seras had been training her students on swarming into bats. Everyone was learning rather quickly, except for Charles.

"Come on Charles!" Seras pleaded. Everyone else had learned this trick so well, some were customizing their bats. Vellisiana made her bats hot pink, with light green and wit stripped bows. Charles was very difficult with training, but Seras would not give up on her little student. Seras had spent countless whole night trainings with Charles, and even had the basement downstairs turned into a training room. When he could not do it he sobbed and kept saying how stupid was. Seras would coddle him, and them hit him on his backside for saying such things. What he said about himself hurt Seras with all her heart.

"Charles, lets stop for now," Seras said, it was morning when they were done. Charles had collasped after using all his energy to try to fly. After the night of training Charles, Seras took a bath and fazed into a black, lace nightgown. When Seras was about to get in her beautiful, black and gold trimmed coffin. Her bedroom door opened, Lianna's hand out, stopping her from getting in her coffin.

"Madam Seras, I wish to speak with you," Lianna said with a small sum of urgency.

"Yes, what is it, Lianna?" Seras replied drowsly with irritation. Seras was very tired from using all her energy on Charles. She was practically half brain-dead, at the moment,

"Can't we talk about tonight?"Seras pleaded.

"No, this matter must be dealt with now,"Lianna spoke," I have never asked this question before but, who is your master?" Lianna asked questioning Seras. Lianna's beautiful face grew hard and angry. At that question, Seras's mood turned sour, at the reminencse of her last day with her master, his final words, and her last day as Servant Seras Victoria of the Hellsing manor.

"That is none of your concern," Seras said with a stoic voice.

"I see." Lianna turned her head away from her Lady Seras's presence. Lianna walked out of her master's room, with elegant fast strokes of her legs. She closed the door behind her softly, trying to show as little of her irritation as possible. Seras's face was sad with red tears of the knowledge that she could never change the past. Seras crawled her now numb body into her coffin, to sob to sleep.

The next night, Seras was going to apologize to Lianna, for being so secrective. Seras calmy walked down the narrow hall which lead to eight doors. One of those doors, was Lianna's room. Seras quickly turned the diamond knob, without knocking to see that the room was empty with nothing except a crimson velvet coffin leaning on the wall with a small piece of paper strapped to the front. Seras quickly walked to the small note on the coffin, eagerly ripping it off. The note read:

Dear Lady Evangeline,

I have more important details to attend to, I can not serve anyone of my own free will who is not part of the cross family blood. I shall bring back the true person that is to rule this family and me. While I am gone, you must take care of this masion, and keep up the front of being the Cross heir. If you do so, your place in this family will not disappear. I will return one day to see how you are managing. Remember to train the fledglings to their fullest potential.

From your servant,

Lianna Frocruse

Seras was shocked that Lianna had insulted her pride in this letter. Her rage started to build up, as her eyes scanded the letter once again, still not believing it was Lianna who wrote this horrid letter.

"Mother Cross?" said a dainty, angelic voice. Seras's rage vanished, as she turned around to see her fledgling Charles. Charles was dressed in a back, leather shoes, satin, black shorts, a white blouse, , and a small pocket watch in his right breast pocket of his red and light blue checkered vest. Seras smiled at how cute he looked in his refined outfit.

Two years later

The children had been perfecting their profecting their sparring techiques. The children had become so advanced among the years that they now, were able to go on missions now, with Seras's supervision of course. In a mansion on Ellison Ave., the teens searched for the bloodthirsty freak. Each one had communicators, since they couldn't transport the thoughts yet. Venisillia turned a corner to see a trail of blood in the shape of two parellel lines, turning a corner into the next corridor. 'Damn, a victim was brought down here!' she thougth to herself. She grabbed her her communicator out of the pocket of her leather trench coat.

"Report, there is a trail of blood leading down to the bedroom quarters, follow my signal to where i'm going!" Vellisiana stated into the communicator. Vellisiana's black thigh length boots pointy heel pivoted, turned her body around. Once her body was turned around, she glared at the diguisting ghouls coming her way. She grinned with the satisfaction that she could kick there asses with ease. She body flipped into the air with grace, until her graceness was perished when she landed on ghouls head, instantly quashing his body into a pile of flesh and purplish ooze. Vellisiana twirled into a ballerina pirouette, coming near the ghoul she extended her leg, slaming the ghoul with a kick into the wall with force that made its skull break into two. Finally she delivered her final blow to the last ghoul, by firstly by doing five backhand springs. Once the last one she let her foot slice the ghoul directly in half. 'Shit! It flashed the ghoul something to look at!' Vellisiana cringed at the ghoul going to the afterlife, having perverted thoughts about her.

"Vellisiana, what happened?" Fredrick asked making his way to her.

"Nothing of your concern," Vellisiana huffed,"we need to find the head honcho in this place!" Fredrick and Vellisiana hurried and followed the red trail of crimson staining the flat, orange carpet.

"Hey, Vellisiana..."

"Yea?"

"I saw your panties..." Still running, Vellisiana constantly hit Fredrick on the head, with a red blush spreading upon her face. Fredrick luaghed as he spouted' you wear pink and white stripped panties with bears on them', while covering his head. Then fun ended when the trail was leading behind behind a two dark oak doors. Fredrick signaled a count down to when to open the door, 1... 2... 3... Fredrics foot made contact with the door, kicking it down. When they entered, they saw, a mans corospe on the bed. His ribs were cut in half, bending out of him. Blood was still coming out of the man, with his internal organs and blood staining the crisp white sheets of the bed. In a corner stood a woman with scarlet hair, with the man's heart in her hand. The freak squeezed the heart above her mouth, with her pink, salivating tounge awaited the iron tasting plasma. Before the woman had one drop, Vellisiana raced over to the woman, attemping to end it quick by decapitating her. The woman backhanded Vellisiana, back to her spot at the door way knocking her out. Fredrick glared at the woman, as she shreded the heart and put the remains into her mouth.

"I'm sorry were late!" a voice interrupted the brawl. The fourteen year old, baby faced Charles came into the room with the quiet, obidient twins. Charles stumbled on his coat, tripping and doing small summersualts. His body crashed into the vampire woman, nocking her down. Charles rubbed his head,trying to get rid of the ache on his skull.

"HURRY AND KILL HER YOU IDIOT!" Fredric yelled in panic. Charles camed to his senses, to be face to face with the freak. The freak enlarged her talons, and was going to pierce the boys skull. Charles ducked his head down, with small tears coming to his eyes. Instead of a horrible death, Charles hard a crash a felt a cooling lime drench his figure. Charles opened his eyes to see nothing but ash and blood on his person. Everyone was dumbfounded as they starred out the window to see their master.

"MASTER CROSS!"Everyone smiled at her with glee, as she stared at them with a cold expression. Seras was floating in mid-air, next to the shattered window. She stared at Charles with a disappointed eyes, and said," Lets us take our leave, the police and cleaning crew will be here momentarily." Seras's figure drifted down, back to Earth. The twins went hand in hand down the window first, then Fredrick carrying Vellisiana. Before he jumped down the window, he stared at Charles,"Please... be more carefull, I thought I almost lost one of my brothers." Charles's tears stung in his eyes, as he lifted himself up from the ground. When he jumped down the window, he wondered what his punishment from Mother Cross would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Hi! Press the button please! Come on now... press the button! You know you want to! PRESS THE FUCKING BUTTON ALREADY!<strong>


	3. The Convention of Twelve part 1

Chapter 3: The Convention of Twelve

Once everyone had returned home, they went about themselves, except little Charles. Charles waited in the basement, or the training room for his coming judgement. Charles stared aimlessly at the wall in front of him, thinking to himself that he was surely an idiot and a low life dog. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the taps of shoes coming down the stairway that lead to the training room, small, thin door opened with a loud creak, with a black heel stepping into the room first. Charles stared at his mother/master as she turned around to close the door. Her hair that had changed over the years draped over her right eye, and passed her elbows. With her left, she stared at the doe eyed boy, with crimson dots in black rimmed slits. Her magnificent, black cape blew around her with her hair and furry as she stared him down. Charles looked away in painful sadness, from her intense gaze.

"Charles..." Charles looked up sheepishly into her eyes. When he looked into her eyes he saw the war of two parties, bashing in eachothers head or eating one another. The battefeild covered in blood of her iris, the bomb expanded by the light in her eyes, and the last standing soldier with his head held high weeping, in the sea of cold, nothing known as the darkness of her pupil.

"Charles," Seras said with aggrivation,"I am very disappointed in you..." That - definitly made him look her in the eyes, those words stung and hurt more than the slaps she usually gave him for messing up missions. Red tears raked paths down his soft cheeks, as he stared at her in shock. What shocked him more was when his mother suddenly got on her knees in front of him and embraced him. Her embrace was more soothing than laying in a bed of goose feathers, right now and when he was little as well. He felt wetness on his left shoulder, the wetness was cool and sticky as it seeped through his clothes. He turned his head to the side to look at his mother that was crying bloody tears, with her pink lips stretched into a frown.

"You... al-almost died,"Seras tried to strangle out, since her throat was now sore. She lifted up off her fledgling, and walked out the door. Before she left she demanded," When I get back, you better have mastered your combat skills and acrobatics." Charles, even though he was given orders he simply still sat in the small wooden chair, thinking of who to ask for help. He smiled when he thought he should ask Fredrick. He ran out of the basement smiling, on his small quest to find Fredrick.

* * *

><p>A bulter with a pristine silver tray, walked into his Lady Evangeline's room to give her , her mail. Seras simply reached for the mail off the tray, instead of her butler presenting it to her. Seras looked at the address, the address was in Britain territory. She told her servant to take his leave, as she opened the letter with her sharp nail. Her eyes read:<p>

Dear Lady Evangeline Cross,

The Convention of Twelve has now been reborn, with Sir Hugh's Iron's son as the president of this convention now. We request that as the lady in charge off the Cross family, that you a strictly ordered to attend. Great Britain is now going through another catastrophe. We need the leader of the Cross family to discuss what you are going to do about these matters. The convention shall take place at my estate, at a quarter till nine.

Signed,

Sir William Irons

P.S. I have heard that you have unquestionable beauty, I can't wait to be in your presence

Seras sneered at the message, questioning why she should be commanded by a human, none the less one obsessed with gossip and appearances. Seras thought she should return to see how her fledging was doing at harnessing his skills.

* * *

><p>Integra was looking at the same message that was sent to her, except for the additional part. Integra had noticed that the freaks level of numbers started to go up again, as well thought her servant Alucard. Integra took the cigar out of her firm lips, and put out the flame on the piece of paper, dirtying the pretty, white paper.<p>

"That isn't something that I would expect you to do, master." Integra looked to her left behind her desk, to see that her servant had crepped his way into her office now elderly lady sighed in annoyance, at the acts of Alucard.

"Alucard, what have I said about coming into my office unannounced?" Integra questioned. Alucard smirked as his reply to Integra, while Integra sighed once again. Integra started to wonder what she will do about a heir to her family, she had a long time ago decided on Seras, but that could never happen.

"What do you think happened to Seras's body?" Integra asked at of curiosity, as she blinked back tears. Alucard's smile, glided back to a firm line," Nothing left, master it is unlike you to dwell on things that are a lost cause." Integra stared at him, not with anger,but a sudden chill of shock. Her eyes wide, with downward eyebrows, and a mouth opened wide, while leaning over her desk. Integra recomposed herself by straightening her posture and straightening her glasses.

"For once you are right, you bloody servant." She would attend the convention.

* * *

><p>Seras walked down the steps, leading to the basement door. She first wanted to peer into the room, to make sure her pupil wasn't slacking off. She slowly opened the door, so that the noisy door would not creak. Seras saw her pupil with Fredrick, practicing the basic fighting styles. Fredrick was showing him how to do the three kick combo: a roundhouse, back leg round house, and finally a spin kick. It looked like Charles had everything covered, except the last kick. When he attempted the spin kick, half way during the kick he lost his balance and fell on his bottom.<p>

"Your going too slow with your kick,which is why you keep falling," Fredrick analyzed. Fredrick then showed Charles a perfect vision of a spin kick. When Charles attempted the kick this time faster, he kept twirling untill he was dizzy and hit his head on the wall. Seras could't help herself anymore, she entered the room laughing. Fredrick, as well as Charles looked at their mother in amazement, for they had never heard her laughed before.

"Sorry, boys... your just..." Seras couldn't stop laughing at Charles. After she was done laughing, she offered her hand to Charles, helping him up.

"Ok, Charles you can worry about the spin kick later, go eat," Seras instructed. Charles bowed to his mother and Fredrick for being kind to him. Fredrick was just about to leave, when Seras said a commanding,"Stop." Fredrick turned around to face his master, Seras did not look pleased with him.

"Please... show me your kick again," Seras asked. Fredrick did as he was told, he did another spin kick. To this action, Seras replied," You are kicking too low." She showed him a spin kick aimed in the middle, or waist line. Fredrick redid his spin kick higher than hers, to get extra points for his kick.

"You may go," Seras said, Fredrick went to the door. When Fredrick's hand was on the knob, Seras said with a little humor in her voice," It is not polite to out stage your master remember that." Fredrick smiled at, while she smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Everyone I shall be going out today,"Seras stated to her five fledglings,"do not burn down the house while I am gone."Her fledglings looked at her attire. Seras was wearing a white frilly blouse, with crimson skirt coming to her bosom with four black bottoms, and high black high heeled boots. None of her pupils had ever seen her dress so pretty, before, they had also noticed that her eyes were covered by Alice Blue contacts.<p>

"Why are you wearing contacts, mother?" Melanie asked in her usual small, stoic voice.

"I must behave like a human in front of the Convention,"Seras calmly answered. Seras was now going in her black tinted windowed car, to the Convention of Twelve council meeting. The driver started up the car slowly. She waved goodbye to her fledglings, with a slight smile dipped on her lips. The car drove out of her estate, and into the streets.

* * *

><p>After a short while, she was at the Iron estate. She had got out of the car by herself, and up the three steps to the black oak door, of the green mansion. With a gentle knocking, a maid arrived at the door. The maid had short, orange braided hair, with dark rimmed circular glasses, and she was in normal maid attire. The sweet little maid gazed up at Seras in wonder, until Seras's face turned into a scowl. The maid blushed red and replied a hurried,"Sorry!", she then escorted Seras to the Room where the council was to take place. Seras was lead down hallway, upon hallways, until she was at two oak double door.<p>

"There you are my lady," the shy maid said to Seras. Seras gently opened the door, to see practically everyone at the table except Irons. That didn't make any sense to her, this was his estate wasn't it? She let the thoughts run out her head, as she analyzed the rest of the people sitting around the table. She saw only men, there was one woman beside herself but, that was Integra. She now realized that Integra was staring at with a question face, rubbing her chin with two fingers. She calmly walked to her name plate at the table, while all the men looked her up and down licking their lips. Seras sneered in disgust as she took her seat, right beside Irons's chair.

"Sorry, I am late everyone!" called out a cheery voice. The cheery voice belong to the man that had opened the door to the room. The man was young, probably late twenties. He had pale, blonde hair, with dark green eyes, and had lovely pale skin. He sported a lovely black peacoat, with a dark green tie, black slacks, and to top it off a black hat and black wood cane. He quietly strolled over to his seat, that was a lot better looking than their chairs. Seras saw that his eyes were looking at her, with his lips curling into a sadistic smile. Seras silently ignored it. When Sir Irons sat in his chair, he began the council," Now, the reason we are all here is to know the plan of Evangeline Cross and Integra Hellsing's plan to keep the vampires under control." Everyone looked at only Seras, eager to know what the heir of the cross family would say.

"The plan is still the same," She gave a blood chilling smile," to eradicate damned off of this blessed planet for eternity!" Her answered stilled, and silenced at of them, except for William. William replied with a smile," So what of your small vampires, will you give them a say what will happen to them?"

"I think you misinterpreted what I just said," William looked at her questioningly,"I will eradicate the damned, not small children who love life and worship the queen."

"Ahhh, I see you will kill all the bad vampires, but leave that good alive but,"Sersa was now staring at the man, wondering what he would say," what will you do if your vampire _children _beserk on the citizens of Britain?"At this Seras let a sharp hiss, escape her lips," I will not cease to kill them, they know what they know what our objective as a whole is."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"To get vampires and humans to live in harmony." Everyone stared at Seras in shock, no one in the council, had never said something among those lines or even challenged William Irons. 'This shall be fun,' William thought to himself.

"Ahem," Integra coughed," stop bullying to poor girl, Will." William lost his smile, and turned to Integra, with a colorful apology lacing his lips. Seras smiled that Integra was helping her with this shrewd fellow. 'I can't wait to torture this cute kitten more,' William thought to himself again.

* * *

><p>Before the council was about to disperse, William gave a final message.<p>

"Everyone I would like to get to know you all better, so I would love to see your most trustful servants!" he cheered. Seras was very upset at this."All he wants to know is how to destroy us, by using our servant against us.'

"Wait," called a voice. The voice belong to none other than Integra. Seras stopped her walking and bowed to Integra.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Hellsing," Seras replied.

"You are welcome deary, have I seen you some where before?" Integra asked.

"Why of course not, I believe this is our first meeting," Seras replied again,"I must go now my servants will not be happy if I return home too late." Seras hurried out of Integra's presence. 'That was too close!' Seras thought to herself.

Next Chapter: The Convention of Twelve part 2 this time a whole lot more Alucard!

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review! <strong>


	4. The unfortunate events of the Fledglings

Chapter 4: The unfortunate events of the Fledglings

It was now 9:30 at night, Seras was now home. She instructed the driver to drop her off outside of her estate, so that she would save herself the embarrassment of having someone see the horrifying state of her estate. Before Seras opened her gate, she took a long breath. When she opened the gate, everything looked normal. No windows were broken, the hedges perfect trim. Seras was surprised, and smiled,' I must reward them all AB negative virgin blood for doing so well!' Seras walked up the small set of steps with a smile. She lightly knocked on the door, so that one f the maids or servants could open it for her. Instead of that, the door fell from its hinges to the concrete ground. Blood covered the walls of the mansion, Seras had feared that something had happened to her fledglings, and hastily followed the three horizontal lines of blood. Her feet barely grazing the ground, with each stroke of her legs. Herskirt whipped and thrashed along her legs. She stopped in front of the kitchen, where the trail stopped. The dark orange walls were covered in blood, along with the dark wood counter tops. Laying on the ground were the bodies of Charles and Fredrick. Seras first rushed over to Charles side pulling his head in to lap, looking at his angelic unconscious. Charles was curled into a small ball, he looked like a gray haired cat curled into a bundle on the floor. The sight would have made Seras smile, but not under the serious circumstances for his unconscious. Tears stared to well up in her crystal red eyes. Her eyes furiously looked around him, and Fredrick to find any wounds. She found nothing of the sort of it on the vampire teens. Charles whispered something low, that whisper then turned into a long yawn. Charles stretched out on Seras's lap. Fredrick followed in Charles's steps, and yawned too. Seras stared in disbelief at Charles knowing that he was SLEEPING NOT INJURED!

"Charles..." Seras harshly whispered. At his mother's fierce voice, Charles snapped out of his sleep filled haze as well as Fredrick. Fredrick got up on his elbows, and stared at his mothers slowly making his prayers.

"Charles..." Seras said once more.

"Yes..." Charles answered. Seras clutched her white gloved hand into a fist, that was now stained of the blood from the supposed accident. Seras slapped Charles in the face, making his cheek burn.

"What happened?" Seras asked. Charles was still shock from the slap, she then slapped his other cheek with full blooded rage. If Charles was still human, the skin would have ripped off his skull. Fredrick steadily started to get up off ground.

"I would like to explain,"Fredrick said,"It-..." Before Fredrick could explain, Seras slapped him across the face. The slap caused him to fall right back to the ground.

"As I was saying, it all started when me and Charles went in the kitchen to go hunt for blood packets..."

* * *

><p>15 minutes ago<p>

Fredrick and Charles walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. Charles sniffed the air, the faint smell of iron wafted into his nose. The direction of the delightful smell was coming from the fridge. Charles opened the fridge, trying to find the blood bags.

"They would never be in there, dimwit mother would not like to freak out the house keepers." Fredrick reached behind the fridge, to find a small wooded box. Fredrick yanked his hand back ,clutching the prize. As his eyes inspected the box, he noticed it was sealed with with many lots of nails on the sides and corners. Fredrick liked that his master had a plan B if anyone found this box, so box had to contain the blood bags.

"D-Don't you think that mother would be angry if we opened it?" Charles said quite feverishly. Charles's head was steadily being filled with the thoughts of punishments mother would give him, if he did something bad.

"Psh, he would be liberated that we found out, cause we use our vampire senses to find them." Fredrick easily pealed the top of the small wooden box, to see clear bags plump of red plasma. He threw one bag of blood at Charles who almost let it fall to the ground. Fredrick ripped open a blood packet top, and took a small sip of his blood.

"Ahhh, how I love type O blood, but it is a shame it is cold." Fredrick put all the blood in a skillet and put the burner on high. While they waited, Fredrick brought two chairs from the dining room. Outside the room, Vellisiana was scolding Alexander and who knows what. One she was done, she peeked her head into the kitchen.

"Fredrick if you burn this house, I will kill you," Vellisiana stated.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist," Fredrick responded. 'I won't even dignify that with a response," Vellisiana thought.

"Anyway, I am going to train don't bug me." Vellisiana voice carried as she traveled down the hall to the training room.

"Alright I won't princess." A few minutes past, before someone spoke in the kitchen.

"Fredrick, are you sure this is safe?" Charles asked being a little scared, huddling a little into the small, iron chair in the kitchen. Fredrick closed his eyes in preparation of being about to sleep, until Charles asked a question. Fredrick with his eyes closed answered,"Of course I am sure." After a few more seconds, Charles asked something else.

"Fredrick, have you ever cooked before?" Fredrick opened one eye, and said,"I have cooked once, and that was in the orphanage. I watched the cook make the morning's gruel."

"Oh,"Charles replied lightly. Fredrick closed his eyes, and smiled feeling pleased hoping that Charles had no more questions.

"Fredrick,..." Before Charles could finish what he was saying, Fredrick interrupted him.

"What is it this time?" Fredrick screamed. At hearing the angry voice Charles curled inside himself, looking sad.

"I'm sorry if I am a burden, but could you please check the blood, please?" Charles asked meekly, lightly sniffling. Fredrick looked over at the skillet, to see the plastic was melting, and the blood becoming to hot for the package to contain. Fredrick got off the chair in a hurry, seeing this Charles got up to see if he could help.

"Shit!" Fredrick said, before all the blood packages exploded in their faces making them go unconscious from the giant explosion. Before they fully blacked out they heard another boom from somewhere in the house.

* * *

><p>Seras gently rolled of her lap, and walked over to Fredrick. Fredrick was facing Seras's legs. Seras clenched her pearly fangs tightly and kneed Fredrick in the face sending him backwards. Charles was slightly scared for his life, but more for Fredrick's. Fredrick was having a horrible nose bleed on the bloody kitchen. Seras walked away from Fredrick and to the kitchen pantry, where she pulled out a old mop and a rusty pail. She threw the two item at Fredrick and said," This is your mess, clean it." She then faced the black doe eyed boy,"You are coming with me to come check up on everyone else." Seras walked out the kitchen, leaving Fredrick to cleaning and Charles walking right behind her. Seras and Charles travel through multiple hallways, and rooms. They had now stopped at the training room downstairs. Charles pulled back the door, and was was now powdered in dust and small particles of debris. Charles rubbed his eyes, while Seras stepped past into the room. The room looked like a winter wonderland, with the two fallen angels named Vellisiana and Melanie. Vellisiana and Melanie practically looked like snowmen. Seras and Charles dusted the poor girls off.<p>

"What happened?" Seras asked sounding very annoyed. Seras was very pissed that she had to deal with this tonight, it would less annoying had this not been the night before the convention of twelve get together.

"You see it happened like this," Vellisiana said while playing with her hands.

* * *

><p>Vellisiana was perfecting her dancing into fight techniques. While Vellisiana was doing her t5raining, Melanie was quietly watching her from the door. Melanie see Vellisiana pick up a book, Melanie strained her eyes to see what was written with her vampire vision. While trying to do this Melanie accidentally mad the door move, which made the door give out a slight creak. Vellisiana's body turned to look at the door, she saw in a small glimpse of light through the door she saw Melanie with her usual emotionless face. Vellisiana smiled looking at her and asked," Would you like to train with me?" Melanie quietly stepped behind the door, and nodded her head. Vellisiana held the book up to the shorter girl's face. The book showed different movements of ballet.<p>

"Ok, you should start with a turn,' Vellisiana instructed. Melanie did a simple turn, not looking excited in the least.

"Good, now I think you would be more suited to elegant, classical ballet," Vellisiana thought aloud," oh, how 'bout a fast pirouette, and landing your leg and arms in the air." Melanie did a she was told with flying colors, Vellisiana was actually quite jealous.

"This is boring, an we ballet battle?" Melanie asked with a straight face.

"I thought you would never ask." Vellisiana came at Melanie a spinning round kick on her tip toes. Melanie took Vellisiana's hand and twirled her at a speed where a human would have lost air circulation. Vellisiana was now trying to break out of Melanie's death grip. Melanie's move now turned into a full out twister mashing into th walls and even the ceiling! The move they moved the more they break he structure of the training room. So, the ceiling now had a big hole in it, showing from a downward view Seras's bedroom. The plaster and wood fell on them, the force of impact caused both girls to go out cold.

* * *

><p>'Just what I need, to get my blood boiling!' Seras thought. At that moment, at that moment something clicked in her head.<p>

"Where is Alexander, Vellisiana?" SEras asked sounding concerned. Alexander was a very good fighter and very silent boy, but he had a weaknes to cute things.

"I sent Alexander to the bathroom to go get some hot water to clean up the stripes he painted on the wall..."

* * *

><p>25 minutes earlier<p>

Vellisiana was walking down the hall to check up on every body. She was in a very good mood, until she saw Alexander painting on the wall near the kitchen.

"What the hell in good's name are do'in?" Alexander took out his small notebook and attached pen and wrote: I am going to show Mother that I am a very cognizant artistic person. Vellisiana sighed at how cute this was, suppressed the urge to let it slide.

"Go to the bathroom, and wash this paint off with hot water." While saying this Vellisiana pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Alexander stopped painting and moved within the direction of bathroom.

* * *

><p>'After that, I don't know what happened to him,"Vellisiana confessed.<p>

"Well we better go see if he is still in the bathroom or not." Everyone followed Seras to the bathroom that was on this floor, which was the top floor. After a few more minutes of walking in hallways, they made it to the bathroom. Seras saw that there was a puddle of water seeping from under the door. Seras took her umpteenth sigh for the door before opening the door. Seras did a small count down while the others did it out loud. Three... two...one... Seras opened the door to only be drench in gallons of water. Water had built up in giant bathroom for so long that it flooded the whole house!Seras opened a portal out of the house for everyone, and sent down a portal to the kitchen to Fredrick. Water could possibly kill her fledglings, o she tried her best to get them out of the house quickly. When everyone was outside of the house, everyone stared at their home that was now in shambles. Seras had a still face, her teeth clenched and wide crimson eyes. She could not stand this! She left her fledglings for only an half an hour, in that time they caused her to have an emotional moment and a ruined, flooded house!

"What do we do now?" Fredrick asked feeling helpless. Through clenched teeth, Seras answered," First, we must find Alexander." Right after she said that, Charles called," I found him!" Everyone looked to see Alexander, sitting grass with a bright yellow plumage on his head and one on his left pointer finger. His eyes were lost inside the eyes of the bird on his fingers mystified.

"I think he got distracted by the birds while he was waiting for the the water to get hot," Melanie said, while holding up her pointer finger. Alexander, lost out of his trance for the moment looked at them and nodded. Everyone thought it was strange how well the twins knew each other.

"I will be right back," Seras said, while opening a portal to some other place. Seras stepped through her portal and into a pay phone. She knew it would be okay to do this since it was late at night. She dial a number into the phone, calling the family's handy man. After five seconds her handy man picked up.

"Hello, this is the Cross family calling we need you to report immediately to the Cross estate." The man heard the urgency in her voice and rushed right over. Seras waved another portal and was transported right back to her estate. She found it odd that the handy man was already at her estate, but let the thought go. The handy man was young man, that had messy brown hair framing his face, pale blue eyes and a lady killer smile. The Vellisiana swooned when she saw him, while Melanie had a pink blush.

"Sorry mam, but it will take a few weeks for this house to recover from the flood," the handyman said sounding disappointed.

"It is fine, you make take your leave now." The man got into a car, and drove off. Seras slapped her hand onto her forehead and said," Well there is no helping it, were going to stay a inn." Practically all of them were happy about, but secretly unhappy about leaving there home. Seras waved her had for the third time, and made another portal. This time, everyone got inside of the portal to be transported to a dark alley. When all made it through safely, Seras led the way to a grand and popular inn. Seras, as well as her fledglings walked through the thick oak revolver door. The walls were vertically striped white and gold, while the floor was a shaggy, soft deep red carpet. Lots of people were in line to get a suite near the receptionist and lots of people were walking around. The receptionist was a very lanky fellow, with a mustache, and wearing a vest the same pattern as the walls.

"Mother, I think it will take a while before we get to the front desk,"Charles concluded. Seras smirked at that comment and said,"Charles, say the words ' Look it is Evangeline Cross'." Charles did as he was told and said,"Look its Evangeline Cross." The receptionist neck turned so swiftly, you would have thought he broke his neck. When the receptionist looked over, his face twisted of fear and worry. He ran from behind his desk, leaving all the people in line to complain and look at him as well as everyone around him. When he reached them, he got down on one knee in front of the draculina.

"Please to make your acquaintance, Milady Evangeline,"the receptionist said," please right this way to the grand master suites." Everyone looked shocked and puzzled as they left to go to their temporary home. The receptionist kindly took them to the tenth floor. Their rooms were all next to each others. When the receptionist opened the door to one of the master suites, the teens looked so many amazed, except of course the twins (well not on the outside). The walls were white, the carpet was cream colored as french vanilla. There was a master king canopy bed, garnished with scarlet and gold threaded pillows and sheets. There was also a separate room for the bathroom. Finally in the room there was many dressers, and sitting on one of the dressers was a phone, menu, and clock.

"Well, I shall leave you to yourselves," the receptionist said, handing Seras keys to all the rooms. Once the man left the room, Seras stated,"Everyone we are going shopping in the morning, for clothes to wear at the meeting we are all going to." Everyone looked at her questionably.

"Why are we going to a meeting, since the council wanted to see you." All of them were very happy about going shopping, but Fredrick would be more happy with no strings attached. "Now everyone, the boy will sleep in one room, while the girls, excluding me will sleep in another room." Everyone nodded, and Fredrick and Vellisiana were given the keys to each room. The vampires teens all walked out the room saying good morning to Seras. Seras crawled into her bed, and stared aimlessly at the ceiling, with her forearm on her forehead She sighed thinking,' Tomorrow will be a very stressful day.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is already too long! So to make my story longer I will show the Convention of Twelve part 2 next time, also my fingers REALLY hurt! But, I was wondering if you, the reviewer would like to see Seras and the fledgling's first Christmas ? So, if you review urgently to it, the power of your review will give me the strength to make a 3,000 word Christmas chapter by 12:00 on Christmas eve! So, do't forget to R&amp;R! X3<strong>

**Special thanks to:**

DRAGOREX

ice diamond

anonymous

eyes of sin

HermioneSakuraGardener07

vampire-fetish15

DinoPrincessAliKat

OiseauLune-Moon Bird

Needles of Rain

Please don't forget to review your option! Bye,Bye!


	5. The Convention of Twelve part 2

Chapter 5: The Convention of Twelve part 2

Last night, Seras went to get herself clothes, as well as her fledglings. Seras had woke up early, preparing to go shopping for her fledglings. Seras eyes with in small drawn slits still trapped in a dream like state. It didn't that she used so many portal to travel back and fourth. Like last night, Seras went to get herself clothes, as well as her fledglings. It was now sunset in the world, for Seras... it was early morning. Today she dressed in black. A long black frilly dress with sleeves, covered by a long dark bamiyan blue trench coat with black buttons. On her head, she wore a black panama hat, with the same shade of blue covering the ribbon strapped on the hat. This time she would not create a portal to to her destination, this time she would walk. Before she could do that, she opened the doors to the two rooms inhabiting her fledglings and snapped,"I will be back with your formal dress and other various items, if you destroy this hotel I will tear each of your teeth one by one, understood?" All the fledglings cringed, before they saluted their mother with determined smiles. This caused Seras to try to hide her small, cute chuckles but failed in the process. She walked through the halls, to meet the elevator, and leave the exquisite inn. Once she was on the street, she saw a small porcelain faced girl branded with rosy cheeks kissed by the cold winds of winter, and framed by messy short ebony hair. She was sitting against the exterior of the inn, trying to warm her small hands by rubbing them together, then trying to warm them by rubbing them across the sturdy, dirty, yarn made dress. Seras felt sorry for the girl, so she went to comfort her. Seras knelt beside the girl, which caused the girl to look at her.

"Little girl, where is your mother?" Seras asked her. The little girl began to sob, covering her eyes with tiny little fists at the word 'mother'. Seras rubbed her back softly," What is your name, little one?" At this the girl sniffled, and said ina shivering small voice," Nu-may-may me-oo... nu-may-may me-oo esta numahul unu." After saying that she grabbed a tiny piece of wood that was inside of her dress, that was tied around her neck that was over looked by Seras. On the wood was carved: number 1, Seras translated her words, which were in romanian to mean: Numele meu ... numele meu este numărul unu (My name... my name is number one.). Seras realized that she was probably a girl from a slave trade, but Romania is a very long away from this place how did she get here? Seras was about to ask the question, but thought nothing of it when she saw the small child still crying her eyes out. Seras smiled softly, and caressed the girl cheek. The girl looked her her with tear still coming falling and sniffling, she wiped the tears the tears with the pad of her thumb.

"Please do not shed anymore tears,"the girl was in a slight astonishment," where you where before does not are here, not there. The girl's frown turned into a slight smile. Seras smile grew, as she stood and offed her hand,"Come with me let's go get you some warmer clothes."

* * *

><p>After Seras and the little girl had gone shopping for clothes, they had returned to the inn. Seras traveled into her room, with the girl's hand stilled clutched in her hand. The girl's door was stilled opened, they saw the little girl by her side. They both thought they were just crazy and continued to what they were doing. Once Seras had entered her room, she ask the girl,"Please we must clean you up, so please take off your clothes. While the little girl was getting undress, Seras ran a hot, bubble bath in the bathroom. Once the bath was drawn, she went to fetch the fragile girl. She saw the girl, standing in the middle of the room with her head down, sobbing. Seras simply picked the poor girl up into her arms and let her cry her heart out, while walking into the bathroom. She lightly dropped her into the heavy suds. The girl had ceased her sobbing as Seras was washing her. Seras was shocked when she saw many scars around the girl's very being everywhere: hands, legs. back,and even feet. She felt bad for the poor child, she wondered if the people wsho had her now tried to shred every being of her humanity. Well, the first strp back into humanity was to have a name.<p>

"Susan,"Seras said,"Your name will be Susan." The girl nodded with a pleased smile on her face. Once the girl was clean, Seras dried her off and dressed her. She had bought the girl a bright yellow, sleeveless dress with tiny magenta and pink flowers on it, with frills dancing on the collar and the bottom of the dress. She wrapped a huge jacket around her, as well as a scarf and mittens. Seras had inspected her appearance, before nodding in approval at her appearance. She lead the girl once more through the hotel to the receptionist.

"Please, I require the girl to be delivered to a orphanage, immediatly, but of the best kind."

"Yes ma'am," the receptionist replied.

"I will leave her in your care until I get back, is that understood?"

"Yes, Madame Evangeline." With that reply, Seras walked off back to her fledglings room. Once, she got there, see saw tha all her fledglings were in the girl's room. All the fledglings looked at her figure at the doorway, some of the faces seemed worried, one was happy, and two were just neutral.

"Mother... please tell me, AM I GETTING A NEW SISTER?" Vellisiana smiled waiting in anticipation. Charles and Fredrick had a look of concern on their faces, Seras guessed it was because having a new fledging would by putting salt in their wounds by seeing how they got here. Seras could not tell by Melanie and Alexander's expressions, but in their minds Melanie thought she was adorable and Alexander thought she was a adorable robin.

"No you are not, second everyone wash up and dress we are going into a formal meeting." At this everyone was happy to get out of here, except Fredrick who frowned. After half an hour, everyone was ready. Seras picked something that she thought everyone would like to wear. She got Vellisiana a cream cocktail dress, with a black ribbon tied in a bow at the middle and black heels. Melanie wore a long pale blue dress, overlay top, and the dress was puffy with the ends lined in black. The guys all wore back slacks with different tall necked sweaters, Fredrick wore red, Charles wore black, and Alexander wore olive green. Seras wore a black, cowl neck sweater, and a dark red skirt that frilled at the bottom. Everyone calmly walked out of the inn, and into a black car to carry them to the Iron estate. Before Seras and the others got out of the car, she spoke.

"Everyone on your best behavior. Seras gracefully got out the car, and walked with her fledglings to the porch. As soon as Seras knocked on the door had a maid opened it and mock bowed before letting them in. While they were walking, all the fledglings glance over everything as they walked through the halls. A butler stood in front of the door where the meeting was being held. The butler lookede her up and dwon before nodding and opening the door. Behind the door, Seras saw a butler behind everyone one of them, but behind Integra was hell, evil, evil inside a flask, Alucard. Seras had forgotten the **_he _**would be here, she was a shocked, but let it be taken by a look at regal experience. Everyone looked up to Seras and her fledglings from what they were doing.

"Ah, Ms. Cross, please sit introduce us to your vampires," Irons said with a relaxed expression. While, Seras walked to her seat, everyone looked in fear of her and her vampires, except Irons, Integra, and Alucard of course. Once Seras had sat, Irons was the first once to speak," Now, that everyone is here, please introduce your servants." After a few voices, it was Sir Integra's turn.

"This is Alucard, my loyal and obedient servant." Alucard, for some odd apparent reason, grin widely. After a few mofre voices it was Seras turn.

"Introduce yourselves," Seras said in a demanding manor. FRedrick was the first one to speak," I am Fredrick Cross, first in command of the vampire squadron."

"I am Vellisiana Cross, second in command of the vampire squadron."

"I am Melanie Cross, third in command of the vampire squadron." Before the conversation continued , Seras interrupted saying," Alexander is a mute, so he can't introduce himself properly, my apologies."

"I am Charles, fifth in command of the vampire squadron." Irons's face had a pleased smile, with his fingers intertwined on the desk. Irons brought a hand up to his chest, and informed," This is my servant, Noll Francis." Noll had wavy, dark red hair framing his marble, sculptured face. On the top of his nose sat a pair of oval, dark rimmed glasses covering light violet glare-like eyes. Iron's turned his face to the side, but leaned his eyes towards Seras.

"Would you please tell me if your fledglings are powerful enough to heal the broken in Britain?" said the headman of the council, with a sly smile on his face.

"They are for now, until they meet there enemy... then, they must train to surpass their level," Seras said, trying not to growl at William.

"I see..." William complied," well, make sure to keep keep up the good work." After saying this he held up his thumb as a playful way of saying ' good job'.

"This meeting shall end now," William stated with his eyes never leaving Seras. Each member of the council were now gettinbg out of their chairs, with their servants following behind them.

"By the way Ms. Cross, I heard that your home has been flooded... I would love if you would consider staying at my humble abode." After hearing that, Seras was very displeased. If she declined, it would bring distrust among them, but if she stayed what type of ill-mannered things would he do to her and her fledglings.

"I am sorry,but I must decline your offer, Sir Irons." With saying this, she stood up from her chair and out the door. Once outside the door, she was ask a question.

"Would you like to stay at my estate?" Integra asked. She was leaning against the wall, smoking her famous cigars.

"I know you do not like him, so why not stay with me, we could make plans for the upcoming future." Seras debated about it in her head of whether or not to go to hr estate.

"Thank you Sir Integra, I am happy to oblige."

"Also, my vampire could train your vampires."

"Spendid!' Seras said happily trying not to crack her voice.

"Well then please follow me in your car."With the end to the conversation, started a new conflict. Seras started to worry of what that beast would do to her fledglings and her. Having a reunion with him, would make secrets spill, as well as blood.

* * *

><p>Super duper promise there will be a <strong>whole lot of Alucard next chapter<strong>. This isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but** I didn't want to keep waiting any longer!** If **you want certain things things to happen, lease review me or send a private message. Please Review!**


	6. The Monster in the Walls

Chapter 6: The Monster in the Walls

The black car followed closely behind another mysterious black car. No one knew that the King of Darkness and Hell itself was waiting to introduce himself to their guess.

* * *

><p>Alucard sat in big red chair in the center of his room, across form a small black oak table, and his coffin. Alucard was silently listening to the voices in his head, finding fun about the soul's words causing a smirk to rise on his face The souls inside of him had begone to talk about what they had seen at the council. Alucard was still displeased that Integra had brought him there, he was indeed not her servant, but Integra barely had anymore servants along with the death of her old friend and enemy, Walter C. Dorez. Alucard almost lost track of what he was now thinking by his mind wandering off to the other subject of the millenium. Trying to bring his head back to the council, he remembered the image of the blond maiden that was some how imprinted inside of his memories the most. He sense something compelling, mysterious, and yet so familiar about her. He racked his head for anything about her, with his brain stored with so much information he couldn't remember.'Perhaps I am becoming senile,' Alucard thought to himself. He id however have the scent of a vampire, so why would a vampiress want to save Britain, or the world itself? Alucard's smirk grew to the brink of his ears,' Looks I have lots of questions to ask our new guest.'<p>

* * *

><p>Seras was was the first one to walkout of the black car, trying to shake away her fears. Everyone followed her foot steps out of the car. Integra led them all up the stairs, up into the giant building.<p>

" Ms. Cross, I don't take to kindly to children running amock in my household, so please watch over them," Integra stated.

"Yes, Sir Hellsing," Seras said right after," also, thank for allowing me and my vampires to stay here." Integra calmly opened the door for her guests. Inside the of house of Hellsing, the walls were rouse and the floor was black. The walls were covered pictures, most of pictures of the Hellsing family. Integra led them upstairs, into a hallway filled with multiple doors.

"Please pick a room of your choosing, but you should refrain from the last door ... is where my servant is, also he is expected to train your vampires," Integra said respectably. Seras bowed to Integra, before saying," Thank you again Sir Hellsing." While they were talking, the fledglings scrabbled into rooms tired and tense from the meeting.

"Before I leave, I would like to say that we have things to discuss tomorrow."

"Of course," Seras replied before picking a room for herself to be in. The wall were a light red with a semi-large window near the black, canopy bed in the back of the room and in the middle, it had with white frills at the end at the covers. Under the bed, was a soft, pale white floor, where Seras felt her high heels sinking into. Seras silently Seras ran to the other side of the room, to jump and land on the very soft bed. After a few minutes of being in the bed, Seras jumped to sitting up, and moved herself to the side the bed and fazed out of her clothes and into a lace, black nightgown. Thinking about clothes, it reminded her she had to send for her clothes and belongings from the inn. Since she was a vampire, she quietly laid in her bed. She wondered where Lianna was, and how she would survive being in the Hellsing mansion, her old home.

"Hello there..." said a sleek, masculine voice. Seras's back retreated from the mattress to sit up in a fast motion. Seras should have knew**_ he_** would have come to see her, especially since it was still night time. Even though it was dark, Seras knew she would to act or fake about she was now. So she thought,' What would a wimpy little girl say?' So to the voice Seras replied," What do you want with me?" Then Seras asked this as a follow up question,"Who are you?" She then heard a deep chuckle, within the darkness. Then glow of the moon appeared in her room, to make everything seem blue and the person in her room known. He looked exactly how he looked all those times ago. His piercing crimson eyes staring at her from across the room, the teeth in his wicked grin gleaming in the moon light, and his famous attire leading with a red overcoat.

"So, what plans do you have for this world, vampire?" Alucard asked with his smile widening. Seras tried to ask in her most timidest voice," I-I don't know what you are talking about?" Alucard moved slowly toward the bed, with Seras backing up into the bedpost as far as she could. When Alucard was at the foot of her bed he swiftly moved to the top left side of her bed, then lifting Seras by the top of her back and the back of her head. He brought his head down to her long neck and sniffed.

"Ahhh, such a wonderful scent of virgin blood, but tainted by a swarm of lies." Seras could easily hear the smile in his voice, but thinking that he was smiling made her cringe.

"What do you want with me?" Seras asked not acting at this point. Alucard chuckled again, before replying," I would like to know why a vampire is here in the Hellsing mansion, but still intact or not chained up." Suddenly he was gone like that. Seras breath was caught in her throat, but then came back with harsh breathing. Seras tried to slow her breathing by laying back in the covers and silken sheets. She gently closed her eyes to try forget what just happened. She then realized it was closed to sunrise, so to have some energy and her mind focused, she went to sleep. Her imagination could not help but make her think of her master in her dreams and bringing back that horrid night. She remembered the horrible pain in her arms and legs, the betrayal in a form of tears and harsh words. Once her memory was over, she openly her eyes which stared at the red ceiling. A few more seconds, a knock was heard at her door. She sat up and answered a small," Come in." A servant holding a silver patter, containing a plate of sunny side up eggs, two sausages, and two triangle pieces of bread. He bowed while still holding up the silver patter," Breakfast, milady."

" No thanks," Seras replied sincerely. After that, the butler stood and replied," Integra would like to see later in the day, please help yourself to the closet, as I already see you have." At hearing that, Seras looked at her nightgown which she hadn't arrive in, she slightly chuckled. While she was chuckling, the servant was leaving with the platter of untouched food. Seras wondered what was in the closet that she would wear. She steadily got up out of her bed to go put on clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, sorry that is so short, but I want to do an awesome cliffhanger for the next chapter, the next chapter is when we will find out why Seras is in the Hellsing family basement in chains. <strong>


	7. Author's note

**Author's Note**

******Hello everyone! I accidently deleted this, so I am putting it back up! Everyone if you want anything in the story done I was be glad to do it. Like for example a lemon, but if you want me to do one you have to help with it! Also, the new chapter The Damsel in the Basement part 2: Blood of Truths will take me a while because I have a little writer's block right now. So, if you could wait a little while that would be nice, so everyone review me what you want to happen. Bye, and try out Ice Diamond's stories, he story Feelings for a Monster(for Alucard and Seras from Hellsing) is one of my favorites to read. Also if you like Blood+, try out SilentAce's and DaBleachQueen's stories as well. So, everyone have a wonderful day or night, and don't forget to review! X3 X3**


	8. The Damsel in the Basement part 1

Chapter 7: The Damsel in the Basement part one

Seras opened two crested,dark wooden doors of a wardrobe to see not only women's clothes, but men's as well.' So that is why she said we could pick any room we wanted.' Seras spied a dark green fabric, she pulled it from its hanger and looked at it. The dress looked as if it was worn to balls and dances. The dress had a heart-shaped collar, and had a shear covering for the arms up to the neck. Thinking this was perfect, Seras set this on the bed to be worn later. Picking out shoes was a challenge for Seras, since Alucard had recognize her as a vampire so should she pick high-heeled boots or high-heels to wear today. Wearing boots was a better advantage for coming into a fight, where heels would slip off her feet, but wearing heels was more professional. She picked the black,shiny boots and laid next to her dress. Seras saw a small jewelry box in the closet, when she looked into is carrying lots of exquisite jewels and gems iin each piece. In the end, Seras chose a pearl colored choker, which she also sat next to the dress. She had to bathe first, so she recreated her nightgown into a bathrobe and headed for the bathroom which was connected to titles on the floor of the bathroom were white as well as the sink, toilet, and bath. Seras looked to see all the necessary products for grooming and bathing already stocked into her bathroom. She first turned the knob for hot on the bathtub, waiting for water to get hot. Once the water was hot and she was in, she started to think about Alucard and the little girl who had came here all the way from Romania. She grew sleepy from lack of sleep, since it was still in the early morning. Her nose went under the water, while sleeping.

Seras woke up to knock at her door startled she answered a' Coming!.' Seras jumped out of the tub and rushed back into her room. Since Seras did not have a lot of time, Seras fazed the clothes she had picked out onto her body and threw all things on her bed under the bed.

"Come in!" Seras said rather quickly. When the door opened it was Fredrick, with a concerned looked on his. Seras took a deep breath, and looked her fledgling ain the eyes and said in a sharp tone,"What do you need?" Fredrick studied his master, it seemed that her contacts were almost completely dissolved.

"Master, you should put in a different pair of contacts those are starting to wear off."

Thank you, Fredrick, before you leave would you please tell me why you are up in the daytime?" Seras asked with a serious look upon her face.

"Integra said you to will have a meeting in a few hours," Fredrick said.

"Thank you, Fredrick you may leave now," Seras said turning her back to him. Once Seras heard the door close and Fredrick's footsteps go down the hall, Seras walked out of the room quickly and quietly, trying not to be seen. Seras had made to the door and she had not yet been spoken to or stopped while going down the hall. Once Seras took a long sigh with her hand on the door knob, a servant appeared around the corner.

"May I be of assistance, Ms. Cross?" the servant asked.

"If you would please send my car around that would be all," Seras answered not even looking at the man.

"Yes, Ms. Cross," the servant replied leaving to go down the hall to make a phone call. Seras opened the door, into a hazy, white sun. Today it was shear cloudiness, which made Seras a little pleased.

* * *

><p>The servant that Seras had just talked to made the call for car, but after made a call to someone else.<p>

"Hello...she has left for something," the servant whispered into the receiver.

"..."

"No."

"..."

"Yes sir, I will inform you of when is back, goodbye and have a nice day." After that the servant calmly hung up and went about his day.

* * *

><p>A black car came around back and stopped in front of Seras and the mansion. Seras didn't have time for the man to get out and open the door for her, so she simply opened the door and drove to the inn. Seras needed to replace her contacts quickly, her eye color was red and blue, looking like purple from a distance. Once she got out of the car, she had to sheild her eyes with her hand so she wouldn't be exposed. She quickly dashed into the inn, instead of taking an elevator Seras swiftly went up ten fleets of stairs. Once she made it to her suite she firstly ran to belongings to find her contacts. When she found them, she noticed that two pairs of contacts she had broken. So Seras put the last remaining pair on her eyes. She quickly went into each room and stuffed everything into bags. Once she was done, she carried everything into a elevator and went to the first floor. Once Seras was there she stopped in front of the reception desk, it seem there was no kine for today. She hurried to speak to him.<p>

" Where is the girl I gave you to take care of?" Seras asked was a little of agitation, so that the receptionist would feel scared.

"Um...a... a-a woman came in here and said that the child was her's, so we automatically gave her the child." If Seras was born yesterday, she would have believed it, but she wasn't.

"Did she have any identification on her she had a relation? Or did you just give her to her so nonchalantly?" Seras was getting angry by the second and grabbing the receptionist by the collar.

"Yes she did, she said she was her mother and had lost her on the way to London!" The receptionist looked like he was about to pee his pants. Seras let him go, she was very unhappy she was actually looking up to the idea of raising a human child. Seras sighed and continued to go to Sir Hellsing's manor. She went to where the car was parked, left the man t take care of the bags, and sat down inside of the car. She sat with a solemn look on her face, feeling a little upset of not taking the little girl when she had the chance. When the car finally stopped, she didn't feel like waiting for the man, so as humanly as possible she dragged her bags up the steps to appear weak. She carried her bedroom dragging them behind her. She opened her door, and set the bags on the right side of her door. Without closing the door, she ran and jumped on the bed.

* * *

><p>Alucard appeared through his master's walls to see her writing down information on a stack of papers. Without looking up, Integra said," Would you please leave, I am almost having a pleasing day."<p>

"If it is not pleasing, then why don't I still come in?" Alucard asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure why not," Integra sighed.

"I have news of your little guest, she is now currently in her room." At this, Integra stopped writing and looked up at him.

"Send her to me." At once, Alucard disappeared from her room.

* * *

><p>Seras laid on the bed on her side, with her knees bent and her arms stretched out. Her eyes aimlessly roamed the wall she was facing. She felt tired from stress, and now her eyes were starting to droop. Each eyelid came further and further down, until they were closed and her breathing evened out.<p>

"You are not aloud to sleep, until my master has spoken to you," said someone. Seras opened her eyes slowly, and got on her elbows to see who was talking. Her yes were drawn with sleep, so her vision was hazy, so all she saw was a red blur with two prominent orange circles. Her eyes were now starting to focuse, since she didn't think he would appear in her room.

"Get up, I will not patiently wait for you." Seras pushed legs off the bed, and then jumped off it completely. She stood tall firm as she walked toward Alucard. Alucard thought that she was headed for him, wanting him to escort down to where is master was. Instead, she walked right passed with an annoyed look on her face. Alucard grinned following her wondering if she would get there or not. Seras then stopped in her tracks and said,"Why are you following me?"

"Make sure get there," Alucard said with his usual smirk on his face. Seras only sighed as her response. The rest of way Seras was going, was actually the right way. Finally they both made to Integra's door, to make Alucard ask questions and share his suspicion later for his master to hear. Seras opened the large door in front of her with one hand. Once the door was fully opened, she saw Integra writing on what looked like important documents on her solid oak desk. Once her foot passed the line that severed the hallway and Integra's office, did Integra even bother looking up from her papers. Integra rested her head on hands, while replying a," Please sit." Seras graciously walked and sat in the small arm-chair in front of her desk. Integra started out the conversation by saying," I heard you went somewhere today, would you care to tell me where?"

"I went to an inn to get the things that needed to required for me and my vampires," Seras said trying to keep a poker face on at all times. Integra didn't reply until a few seconds after," For the reason we are having this meeting is to discuss our plans for Britain." Seras immediately replied back, almost cutting Integra off," I have already said that wish for vampires and humans to coexist in this world."

"Yes, but that's the point," Integra stated eyeing Seras," why wish for such a thing to happen in Britain, or the world?" At Integra's question she faintly smiled," At first I wasn't sure why said it in the first place, but looking at my vampires and seeing how the have manipulated themselves to being accustomed to being vampires living a perfect normal life, I brings me to believe other vampires can do it too." Integra's eyes widened a slightly, shortly taken back. Even Alucard, listening threw the door had has usual smile turned into a thin line.

"I see," Integra replied.

"May I ask what are your ambitions?" Speaking threw her fingers, Integra said," Search and destroy all freaks of nature, then reside them to an eternity in damnation." Even though her fingers were almost covering her mouth, she could easily be heard. Seras was not taken back by this but, instead found what Integra said to be true words of a 'Iron Maiden'. After Integra had said that there was a small silence between the two ladies. After what seemed like an millenium, Integra stated," It seems that we have nothing else to talk about."

"Yes," Seras agreed," I shall be going to see my vampires, excuse me." Seras calmly got out of her chair. While watching her leave, Integra felt very envious of Seras's thinking and words. If Evangeline was not who she was and a little political training, Integra would have loved her to be her heir to the Hellsing throne.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, I am sorry lots of family drama, valentines day, and whole bunch of other things have been happening to me. Please review.<strong>


	9. The Damsel in the Basement part 2

Chapter 8: Damsel in the Basement part 2

Seras was walking out into the halls, now that is was late evening she was going to wake up her fledglings for their teachings with her former master. Walking out he continuing hallways she couldn't help, but scold herself. 'Vampires and humans living together, such complete idiocy should have never left my mouth,' Seras thought. She was walking down the hallway with various questions in her head. Trying to not lose her usual poker face, she tried to block out the constant questions that ran wild in her head. While trying to suppress the questions, she didn't even realize that she was at the downstairs guestrooms. She first knocked on the boys doors. Each boy was still tired and still in there pajamas, since it was sunset. Fredrick's hair looked sort of lop sited, while most of Alexander's and Charles's hair was in their face. Once the boys got a look at Seras's poker face, that both stood at attention. Next, Seras knocked on the girl's doors, once they both came out into the halls both yawned which was sort of unusual for Melanie to do. Vellisiana's hair was in every direction, and she was wearing a black shear teddy, while Melanie's hair was barely messy and was wearing a long cotton nighty.

"Good morning mother," Vellisiana said while rubbing her eyes. Once her vision cleared up, she saw that all the boys were staring at her. Fredrick was bug eyed, and Charles and Alexander covered each other's eyes in an attempt to least try gain mercy from Vellisiana from what she would do to them. Before, Fredrick could blink, Vellisiana back-handed him.

"Don't be such a pervert!" Vellisiana yelled.

"Well how am I not supposed to stare, I mean there just in your face!" Fredrick argued.

"Yah, well you're full of s-", before she could finish, Seras interrupted her with a stern voice," Children... behave." Everyone stood at attention, knowing full well what would happen if they disobeyed their master. Seras firstly stared fear into their souls with her eyes, before speaking again," Everyone is to report back to this hall in half an' hour, understood?"

"Understood," everyone replied. Everyone went inside their room to change into their uniforms.

"You have your dogs decently trained," said a loud voice. Seras didn't have to look behind her to know who it was.

"Alucard, aren't supposed to get ready for my dog's training?" bringing her eyes to a side ways glance. He only chuckled before disappearing back into the wall. Seras sighed, she was becoming more tired as the days grew on inside the Hellsing mansion. She put on a brave face, and returned to her quarters to ease her stress, before her fledglings were done.

In half an hour, the fledglings had on their uniforms and were waiting at attention for their master to come get them. With her face forward, Vellisiana glared at Fredrick, while he glared back. The glares brought forth distress in the air. A few seconds later, both brought their eyes forward hearing light taps on the ground, thinking it might be their master, if she knew they not standing as they were meant to she might break something or give a punish related to eyes or standing at attention. The light taps grew louder with each second passing. Before was their master, but she look considerably worn out and a little malnourished. No one else would be to see the small stumbles in her walking, except for other vampires, like her fledglings. Charles and Fredrick were the first one to speak up," Are you alright, Master Evangeline?" As a response, Seras silently glared at them, as if saying,' Care for your own lives.' Both of them stood at attention, trying to keep their worries off their face.

"Everyone, follow me", Seras commanded, going straight and turning a corner. Everyone followed her in a single file line. Seras knew they had to go up the stairs then pass a few more hallways until they reached the field of the Hellsing, Seras was sure to ask a servant for directions to the field to have a solid alibi. She also went up the stairs and a few more hallways, until they all had made it to the field. They all saw Alucard waiting for them with a nice grim smile plastered on his face. Seras could esily tell why he had a grin on his face, he would be getting new toys to play with.

"You can make sure they will be stronger after this training," Alucard stated. Seras could only nod, and pray that her fledglings would be safe and not blown to pieces or to insanity. Seras was in a very ill state from lack of blood, she had now even considered to pray on the citizens. But even now she feels she might even not have the strength to even do as such, or maybe she was just limiting herself. Before the vigorous training began, Seras went back into the mansion to try rest. Once the door had closed on Seras, Alucard took out his beautiful jackal for his inside right beast pocket.

"Now, we will first see what you are able to do," Alucard snickered,"you must come at me with all you got, try to kill me." His hand a gripped on the trigger, he tried too shoot at everyone of them. Vellisiana dodged his bullets with great ease, and tried to strike Alucard with a high front kick. Alucard was able to easily break her kick by blocking it with his forearm a a blasting her away. Fredrick wanted to win badly and end this before anyone got hurt, he had heard from his mother how crazy this man could be and the title and legend the bonded onto this man. He also knew this would not be an easy task to complete so he would try his most powerful attack on him and see how it would vary, at the very least he had to seriously injury him. His body spilled downward into a heap of flesh, turning into a a shadowy mass. After a few more seconds the black mass, had become a black shadowy version of an harlequin great Dane with hazy bleeding crimson eyes. Alucard chuckled at the performance of the eldest of the vampire, readying his gun. Fredrick broke out into a sprint heading for Alucard. He leaped off the ground, headed for Alucard's head.

"Too slow," Alucard stated. Alucard had easily out maneuvered the huge dog, and shot two rounds into its head. The dog automatically disappeared when the shots hit him, only to reappear on Alucard's right side and take out a huge chunk of flesh and organs from his abdomen. Even with the injury, Alucard remained unfazed, and continue to shoot at Fredrick's familiar. Fredrick's familiar was getting faster at disappearing even without Alucard shooting at it. The dog had reappeared farther from Alucard, which was a odd until its figure darted forward, missing the bullets that were being shot sideways from the ancient vampire. The dog, once again leaped into the air, gripping its fangs onto his arm, which forced the arm to be ripped off the shoulder. The hound threw the arm a small distance away from fight, while the arm slowly twitched. Fredrick believed that he had harmed well enough now, so he would now finish this with a harsh blow. The dog, now made a bold move as to faze in front of his enemy. Alucard was toppled over by the dogs weight. Fredrick began to knaw at Alucard's head. Flesh and blood poured into Fredrick's mouth, while the skull of the vampire began to fracture. With Alucard's head chewed up, the huge dog walked off the body of the thought deadly wounded vampire. Fredrick had morphed back into his original form, he inspected his handy work and thought he would not be up for some time. He turned around to see that his brothers a sister were taking care to Vellisiana. Vellisiana was knocked out cold from the round Alucard had brought to her stomach. Fortunately, Vellisiana had the most advanced healing skills out of all of them. Fredrick had a soft smile looking at Vellisiana's form, happy that his team mate was save and sound.

"Hey, Alex-," Fredrick started to say but, was interrupted by a quishing sound. He looked down to see that he had be impaled with what looked like a hand Fredrick's eyes slowly darted behind him. Behind was the dark shadow to Alucard with his dark crimson eyes, lined in black and long, and ever-so-pleased smirk.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy," a husky whispered to him. When the hand pushed out, he fell to the ground paralyzed and half eyes were like blank stares. Behind Fredricks fall form would be the great Alucard standing triumphantly, now bringing his severed arm. Charles was unbelievably scared at the moment, as well as the twins. Melanie's eyebrows smidged a bit, before standing up, and reaching out her hand to Alexander. Alexander took her hand and held onto it will getting up from the grass. With the twins standing firmly, the gazed on the man with Fredrick's blood on his hand. Melanie took a side glance over to Charles, and reached into her pockets. She pulled out a pair of earplugs and gestured," Please put these in your ears, they will effect everyone the is conscious." Charles took them gladly, and stuck them in both ears. Melanie gripped Alexander's hand hard, and Alexander in an attempt to calm from what the were about to do next, which was the most powerful of their attack. Melanie whispered in an unaudible whisper," The Banshe's Shriek." Both twins opened their mouths, if an ordinary human was present they would know what was happening. Both were emitting a deadly song, which was too high pitched for the ordinary ears of humans as well as it had a radius of the entire field. The song was meant to implode the skull of the vampire that was listening except for the user. Charles was covering his ears with the inside of his palms, to try to block out the sound that was coming through the earplugs. Alucard was being unaffected by the song, so the twins raised their voices higher. Alucard reached out his gun was his gloved hand, and aimed at the twins. Once the bullet was fired, the shadows went up as a defensive plate. Alucard calmly walked closer and closer to the twins with his armed still raised and repeatedly firing his gun. The raised there voice higher and higher as he came closer and closer. Melanie's voice started to waver, and Alexander looked at her. Her legs were starting to shake and then colasped. Alexander stopped his singing and came to her aid. Alexander hovered over Melanie's form, while Melanie was heavily wheezing. Without anyone paying attention, Alucard shot two rounds into Alexander's side making him fall over onto his other side. Melanie looked at Alucard with unmentionable terror in her eyes, but then she looked at Charles. Charles was the one who was the weakest of them, Melanie then became very determined to stop Alucard.

"Charles, I need you to run so I can preform-" before she could get another word in, a bullet was lodged in her throat, not allowing her to sing anymore.

"Looks like you are the very last one," Alucard said to himself, walking leisurely toward Charles. Charles was shaking in fear, with his eyes wide and his mouth quivering. Alucard's smile grew into a frown, put down his gun and said," Your not even worth fighting." Alucard walked forward toward him and Charles braced himself with his hands in a 'X' formation. Alucard walked forward and kicked the boy down onto the grass. The kick was hard enough, to repeatedly tumble Charles .

"I have barely touch you and you are already in pain," Alucard said with a disgusted tone in his voice," I guess I might as well kill you as well as your friends, it would save your master the trouble of killing you herself since you all are so weak." Charles eyes were burning with anger, his canines were starting to stretch in his mouth. Alucard raised his gun and pointing it at Charles's form, ready to fire," Having a face of fool gets you nowhere." After that statement, Charles started to scream out loud. His claws were clutching his head, making his scalp start to bleed. As that was happening, his shadows started to dissolved and what looked against his will. After a few seconds a a black warm of bats appeared out of thin air and started to form a being that looked like Alucard in his younger days. He had the same long hair, but silver. The same face of insanity and wit. His eyes were dark crimson and rimmed in black. His nose was long and slim, and had a strong jaw structure. His teeth were ivory white with fangs as long and as Alucard's. He was wearing the same long leather coat and pants as well as shoes. The strange man smiled and kneeled toward Alucard's form.

"I have heard many stories of you from my master, I am please to make your aquaintence," the man said in a smooth voice. Alucard was slightly baffled by what was transpired, but his grew on his face.

"And who is my presence?" Alucard demanded. This man was not the same as the boy that was just here, his power was slightly comparable to someone who as strong as the to the elders, which was very impressive for someone who looked this young.

"I am the boy you have previously met, but the more powerful of the two," the man informed," you see, I am the matured version of the vampire blood manifested himself. He does not have the power to fully mature into a vampire royal blood, I am what you would call a familiar of now and a master of the future. You could also call me Charles as well." After he replied that with a small chuckle, his irises went upward in a sly, tempting glare and smug grin.

**Everyone sorry! I am super sorry! I have had a lot on my plate for a while! If you all could just****press the shiny****button and give me five reviews****, please! Also tell me****what you think of Charles's transformatio****n! Also I have been having some writer's block!**


	10. The Damsel in the Basement part 3

Chapter 9 : Damsel in the Basement part 3

The air was still, between the two remaining figures standing, the new Charles and Alucard. A small stare down between the two, before Charles acted first, vanishing in a flash of light and reappearing before Alucard. Alucard was surprised at the moment by his speed, but quickly smiled wickedly.

* * *

><p>Seras was in her bed, closing her eyes and trying to gain some of her power back, by sleeping. Alas, her idea was not working the way she wanted it to. Suddenly, Seras felt a shock of electricity go through her, her eyes openned widely. She realized that something had sprung loose in the Hellsing grounds. This power, she knew was familiar, and distinguished it as Charles' power. A sinking feeling had been now driven into Seras, she remembered the first time that he had used this power.<p>

_Flashback_

_"You have to work harder if you want to get into the field, Charles!" Seras exclaimed. Charles was now only twelve, and was on has scrapped hands and knees in his vampire hunter uniform, heaving nutrients from his body. Seras and Charles were training together in the backyard, she wanted to push him to his limits to see what he could actually do. Charles looked at Seras with a determined look, and wiped the aftermath of the vomit off his face with the back of his hand. He got up and ran with all of his strength into his mother. Before he could reach the punch he wanted to throw, Seras back handed him, sending him into a swirling spiral into a tree. Charle's spinal cord made contact with the tree, knocking the tree off its roots. Instead of vomiting food, Charles had started to vomit continuing amounts of blood. Seras had now realized that this is his breaking point, after continuous hours of sparring. She turned her back to him, about to leave, but then she heard Charles start to scream. She turned around to see what was happening, Charles' form was bent over, vomiting huge amounts of blood, after a second his hands and legs had given up bringing him down to the ground. His hands grabbing onto his shirt, wrinkling it into his palm. He kept screaming and crying, until his shadows came from underneath him and devoured him. The shadows had then transformed into a portal of emptiness, until a foot had stepped out. The foot, lead to the full body of another boy who was slightly taller than Charles. The boy looked like an angel, with his long platinum hair, smooth- boyish face, big-doe eyes, and sweet demeanor on his face. The only thing that separated this boy from an angel, was the color of his eyes, which were a light, pleasant red. He was still wearing the same clothes as Charles. He smiled sweetly at Seras, and said ,"Hello." The boy had started to walk forward, towards Seras._

_"Who are you?" Seras demanded. This boy was a lot stronger than her son. She was wondering what the boy would say in return._

_"I am Charles," the boy exclaimed,"I am the Charles that he is meant to be, but his body is too weak to absorb this strong, powerful blood." Seras wasn't in quite a shock as she thought she was going to be in, she believed this to be true since Charles was with out a doubt weak and fragile for a vampire. _

_"I shall still call you Charles," Seras said with a snide smirk.," you are still him, after all." The boy simply smiled, while he bowed and stated," I am fine with whatever name you give me, master."_

_"Do not call me master, I am still your mother," Seras ordered," I believe we should test your strength against the regular Charles." _

_"With pleasure, mother," the young blood replied._

_End Flashback_

Seras was worried for Charles, becuase usually when he went into this state he would come back in a deep sleep or coma. Seras also worried about his night terrors, they would infiltrate his dreams and torture him near the brink of death, mentally and physically. The night terrors were brought out with his body trying to suppress the vampire blood out of his body so that the blood wouldn't kill him. Sometimes he was forced to open his eyes out of pain and give off a inhumane scream, but was then forced back into the coma. She didn't have any time to loose, she bolted, from the bed and out the door. She was only able to run and a human's jogging speed. She hope she got there in time to at least stop Charles from using his full potential, so that the other Charles night terrors did not worsen.

* * *

><p>Charles ran forward in a sprint, with Alucard following in the same exact speed. Alucard held out his gun, while Charles held out his hand as a dagger notion. The two collided, heated bullets came out of empty shells, and fingers gripped red, orange-glistening blood. Alucard had a large wound on his collarbone, threatening to knock his head off of his shoulders; the only thing holding his head there was a strap of firm skin. Charles had five explosive rounds shot through him. One of the rounds of met with the center of his face, the top of the head was blown off, and the only thing on his shoulders was neck and his bottom jaw. The rest of the bullets had blown huge circles in his body: two holes overlapping on his stomach, and one bullet in each leg. Charles's body fell to the dirt blanketed ground.<p>

"CHARLES!" screamed Vellisiana bringing herself to Charles's body. Vellisiana stood frozen by his body, before she felt to her knees, and pulled Charles's nonexistent head into her lap and wept. It took Alucard a minute to reattach his head to his body again. During that time he began to laugh, finally having his head back onto his shoulders. Vellisiana started to cease her crying and glare at Alucard's form.

"YOU DARE TO LAUGH AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Vellisiana screeched. At this, he laughed even harder, throwing back his head in the process, started to chuckle," Take a look under you." As soon as she did, she saw that the only thing still being rejuvenated was his head. After a second, Charles brought his body off Vellisiana's thighs. Vellisiana stood shocked looking at Charles's form, the different question kept creeping back up into her thoughts,' How could he regenerate so fast?', ' How is he not dead?', and the biggest question was ,'Who is this?' As soon as Charles's came off the ground, his eyes looked down into the trembling, and grief stricken eyes of Vellisiana. He smiled with eyes filled with a soft, light texture of red, and crouched down in front of her. In a voice of silk, Charles comforted," Am sure you have many questions, but I fine, and I need you to stay clear of the battle." After saying that, Charles simply patted her head, as if he were her older brother. Vellisiana was still stunned as Charles stood up. Charles's faced Alucard with a look of indifference, and calmly said," I gravely apologize, but I must care to this one." Alucard was deeply maddened by what was happening, he was angry that the fight was stopping for the sake of comforting another. While thinking this, Charles had already been placing Vellisiana's body by a nearby tree. While Charles was standing in front of the Vellisiana, a bullet went into the air, hitting Charles square in the chest. Charles started to snicker, until it turned into a full out laugh. Vellisiana watched the hole close up in Charles's chest with fascination. Charles turned to Alucard, burning holes into his eyes. Charles moved quickly, reaching for Alucard's arm. Alucard dodged and the destination of Charles's arm changed. Charles smirked wide, bringing his lips to spread around almost his entire set of teeth. Alucard was stunned for a moment, smirked and let his body disintegrated into a deep red pulp on the ground. Charles sensed danger or a moment before jumping backward to observe what was happening. Alucard body turned into centipedes and monstrous black widows. The centipedes and spiders crawled on top of each other, creating a mountain like structure. The mountain of insects dissolved into each other to create to the insanity known as Alucard in his black leather strait jacket. Charles sensed the continuing overflow of power from Alucard surface. Charles realized that he had to up his game if he had any chance of beating this ancient nosferatu. Charles stood firm and then his body disappeared. Alucard eyes stood tracked on where Charles last was, as if he was still there, but invisible. A moment later the air shifted, and Alucard's eyes traveled at a side glance. Behind Alucard was a smoky, hazy portal that held the upper body of Charles, with his hand in mid-air. Alucard caught his hand, and in that instant, Charles disappeared with a black puff of smoke. Alucard was very impatient to see what Charles would do next. There was a still moment before eight portals appeared around Alucard's body, firing out an arm from each. Each hand missed, Charles was not prepared for this caliber of inhuman movements presented by Alucard. Alucard dodged each movement of the arms in a matter of seconds. Alucard only laughed at his attack," Why do you hide and attack in the dark, why not fight me face to face?" Charles then appeared right in front of Alucard, furious with the fact that he was mocking him. Charles curdled his lips over his canines before he rushed his hands toward Alucard. Alucard easily caught his hand and twisted his wrist and sent his backward. Charles caught himself, but skid across the ground for a few feet. With his head down, he looked though his hair with and his eyes burning with an astonishing intensity. Alucard advanced toward Charles at his leisure.

"Alucard, stop this now!" Charles and Alucard looked up to see Seras. Seras was leaning against the railing that connected to the stairs.

"Master!" cried out Charles. Charles automatically forgot about the fight and rushed to his master's aid. He helped Seras up, and let his master lean on him.

"Alucard you have gone TOO FAR!" Sears expressed. Alucard's smile faded, unhappy that the fight was over and he noticed the Charles wasn't even fighting at his full potential. Alucard walked passed Seras, sharing a glance and grin. Vellisiana was still by the tree; she had fainted during the fight, and was now awake. Vellisiana carried Fredrick into the house immediately, about to carrying him to his room.

"Charles I'll be fine on my own, please carry Melanie and Alexander to their room," Seras instructed.

**I now that that was a strange ending but I would like to end into right now for the next chapter. Next chapter will be the end of the Damsel in the Basement chapters. I would like 10 reviews, if that is not too much to ask. Everyone have a beautiful summer. Also I am so sorry TT_TT; I hope you all will forgive me for ending with a slight cliff hanger, and for this chapter to be so short and everything! Right now, I might change the story rating, because as the story goes on the bloodshed will become more graphic. **


End file.
